Unfaithful
by Stephbubbles
Summary: Songfic! Unfaithful by Rihanna. When she left she saw the look on his face, the dejected and hurtful gaze on her retreating back, worsening every time she left.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Bros.

Unfaithful by femaleprongslet

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

They had always been friends, but one day it escalated to more. She loved him, but she was bored with him. She felt like she couldn't break up with him because he loved her.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

So many women would jump at the chance to be with him, the best friend of Harry Potter, the defeater of You-Know-Who, but he loved her, Hermione, but a storm was heading their way.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

She knew that he knew but that didn't stop her. She was happy with Seamus, but it hurt her to know that she was responsible for Ron's depression.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

She didn't want to hurt him anymore. She didn't want to be the cause again. When she left she saw the look on his face, the dejected and hurtful gaze on her retreating back, worsening every time she left. She didn't have many options left and she didn't want to become a murderer.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

She could feel it in the air, like the calm before a storm. She sat at her vanity and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. It made her feel vile. "I'm going to meet Ginny and Luna and we're going out to eat.", she told him. He knew she was lying, and she knew that he knew. She knew that the lying was pointless, yet she felt compelled.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

'He knows I'm cheating on him', she thought. 'It's killing him inside, and it's my fault. I just hope he doesn't know it's Seamus'.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

'I'm sick of this', she reasoned. 'I don't want to be the cause, but I don't want to be a murderer.'

_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore_

_Anymore_

'I could just end it with one spell', she mused. 'I don't want to cheat anymore.'

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

_A murderer_

She couldn't do it.

_No no no no_

But she had to do something.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

'I'll do it.'

_**Draco Malfoy Arrested for Murder of Ronald Weasley!**_

_**By, Rita Skeeter**_

_**Draco Malfoy was arrested in his Manchester home yesterday evening by Ministry Aurors. He is believed to be the prime suspect in the murder of Ronald Weasley, the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Malfoy escaped the Death Eater trials after the second war, claiming that Potter was more likely to be a Death Eater than him. When asked to comment, the man who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named seemed angry at the insinuation, and refused to comment. Weasley was found in Diagon Alley and Healers at St. Mungo's say that it was the killing curse. Malfoy's wand was found with the body, and the killing curse was the last spell used. The trial will be held…cont'd pg5**_

AN/ Yes, Hermione killed Ron and framed Draco. She married Seamus and had 50 bajillion kids the end.


End file.
